Twice Blessed
by Kate Alexandra
Summary: After their journey to the Underworld and defeat of Hades, Zeus brings Killian back to life giving Killian and Emma a second chance at their happy ending. In the weeks that follow, they contemplate what their future together really means. Never forgetting that they have been twice blessed, they decide not to take a second of their time together for granted any longer.
1. Part 1: Surprise

Killian felt really nervous about his plans for the evening. Plans and Storybrooke just didn't get along that often. Killian left their house before Emma came home for lunch because he wanted to make sure all the preparations for their date were completed. He left a note in the kitchen directing her to a plate of food in the refrigerator. Granny's was busier than normal when he arrived, but he easily found his target. He practically threatened Leroy when he told him that the dwarves were not to cause any trouble that night. Killian stressed that the Savior would be off duty for the next twenty-four hours. Within minutes of him leaving, all of Granny's, hell half of the town, would know the Savior had a date with her pirate.

He stopped at Snow and David's apartment after leaving Granny's. Killian knocked three quick knocks on the door and Snow answered the door, baby Neal on her hip.

"Oh, Killian. Come in. I was just about to make lunch. Would you like something?" Snow asked, settling Neal into his highchair and returning to the kitchen to bring a bowl of fruit to the table for Neal.

"Did someone say lunch?" David asked, strolling through the door. "Hey, Killian. What are you up to today?" David sat down at the table across from his wife and gestured for Killian down in the chair between them. Killian gladly sat down, realizing his nerves were starting to get the better of him.

"No, thank you, Snow. I'm actually trying planning a special evening for Emma. It's the reason why I'm here. David, Snow, I wanted to ask for your blessing to ask Emma to marry me," Killian blurted out all in one breath. Killian's usual eloquence had certainly failed him and he wasn't used to it. He hoped that wouldn't set the tone of the rest of the day.

Snow let out a squeal as she looked expectantly at her silent husband, who simply sat staring at Killian. "David!" Snow smacked her husband's arm.

"I'm sorry. Just messing with you, Killian. You're already part of this family, of course you have our blessing to make it official."

Snow reached over the table and grabbed Killian's hand. "Breathe Killian."

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thanks. And on second thought Snow, I'd love some lunch."

"So tell me, what are you planning and how can we help?" David inquired.

Snow got up to cook them all lunch as Killian laid out the idea that he had for the evening. After they finished eating and Killian had assurances that her father would make sure Emma left work on time and know one would interrupt the evening, he bid them farewell and set off for his next stop.

He knocked on Regina's door and was greeted with a scowl, the unexpected visit surprising her. It was Henry's weekend with Regina and Killian wanted to make sure he had a conversation with Henry about his intentions. Plus he was hoping Regina would be able to help him with a magic solution for his dinner plans.

"What can I do for you?" Regina barked as she opened the door further, inviting him into her house begrudgingly.

"I was hoping to talk to Henry for a moment. And you as well."

"Henry, can you come down here?" Regina yelled up the stairs. "So what is it?"

"I am going out with Emma on the Jolly and was hoping you could conjure a solution to keeping our dinner hot until we get out to sea."

"And Emma couldn't do this?"

"I'm trying to surprise her and the Jolly Roger doesn't have anything in the way of modern conveniences."

Regina rolled her eye but then held out her hand and a picnic basket appeared in a whirl of purple smoke. "I've enchanted it to hold the temperature of whatever you place inside this."

"Many thanks, your majesty," Killian said bowing dramatically. Regina rolled her eyes again just as Henry came clamoring down the stairs.

"Henry, would you like to help me out on the Jolly Roger for a few hours?"

"Yes! I'd love to," Henry said to Killian before turning to address his mother. "Is it okay if I go?"

Killian watched as Regina's face changed from barely concealed annoyance to motherly concern. He knew Regina understood that Killian loved Henry and would protect him, but since Zelena's death she had been overly protective of the lad. Regina and Zelena's relationship had certainly been complicated but at the end Zelena sacrificed herself to protect her sister and her child. Regina and Robin were now very busy caring for the young lass, whom they named Riley.

"Sure, just be back before dinner, please?" Regina conceded.

"Great. Let me grab my stuff, dad."

Regina flinched at "dad" and Killian knew it was because she wanted that for Henry and Robin's relationship. Killian had teared up when Henry had asked to bestow the honor of that title, explaining how Neal might have been his father but Killian was his dad and there was a big difference between the two. Henry also explained that he just didn't have as deep a connection to Robin as he did to Killian (well yet, anyway. And Killian knew it was important for Henry and Robin to have a good relationship and he made sure Henry knew that too) and even if they did develop a better relationship Robin would simply be Robin. He and Emma had not yet discussed this revelation with Regina, so it was no surprise he found himself being glared at by Her Majesty as he scratched behind his ear and looked down.

"Come on let's go," Henry exclaimed as he jumped of the last step into the foyer.

They left and walked toward the restaurant he and Emma visited on their first real date. He placed an order for dinner to be delivered to the Jolly Roger fifteen minutes before he had asked Emma to meet him. Henry suggested that they stop at Game of Thorns to pick up flowers for Emma, so ten minutes later, food ordered and flowers in hand, Killian and Henry finally arrived at the Jolly Roger.

"Are you going to propose to mom?" Henry asked finally.

"Yes, I am."

"That's really awesome, dad. I'm really glad I can help you plan part of it."

He and Henry fell into a comfortable silence as they prepared the Jolly for its evening cruise.

"Your mom is going to be here in 20 minutes, so you should head home."

"Okay. I'm going to stop at Violet's house for a couple hours if the moms ask," Henry grinned as he stepped off the gangplank onto the docks.

"Henry, make sure to send them both a text to let them know where you are going!" He called after him.

"Sure thing, dad!" He shouted, waiving goodbye.

The food delivery (he had paid extra for the special privilege of personal delivery of his order) was brought out the to docks later than expected, but Killian couldn't complain because at least they arrived before Emma did.

Killian felt relief as Emma's yellow Bug pulled into the parking lot just beyond the docks and he saw her make her way down to the Jolly's berth. She was a vision in a navy blue knee-length dress with a deep cut neckline exposing the delicate swell of her breasts. Her hair was curled and pulled off to one side by a decorative clip. She walked to the top of the gangplank before pausing.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Of course, love." Killian held back a comment about coming and he saw her eyes sparkling at him as she read what was left unsaid. There would time for that later. First he needed to get them out to sea.

"Take a seat on the blanket, love. It will only take about twenty minutes for us to get out of the harbor and then we shall eat."

Killian always felt calm at the helm of his ship, but guiding them out of Storybrooke's harbor he suddenly very nervous. He knew there was nothing to be truly nervous about but he wanted to make this evening special for Emma. The last time they had a date here it had ended poorly. I loved you, he had told her. What he meant was that he had loved her just as she was before the darkness but he had known from the look on her face that day she had thought he was rejecting her; that he had loved her in the past and that their future was gone. Nothing could be further from the truth.

Killian looked down to the blanket he had set in the middle of the deck. Emma had discarded her shoes and sat with her legs tucked under her dress. He wanted her, well them both, to have better memories of time on the Jolly Roger. He thought about all the planning he had put into this evening and he hoped it would end well.

When they were out far enough to sea but could still see the town, he dropped the anchor and then joined Emma on the blanket.

"So what is the plan for the evening?" Emma asked, eyes raking over his body with longing.

"Dinner, dessert and some stargazing. And maybe some dancing." Killian arched his eyebrows seductively leaving no doubt in Emma's mind what kind of dance he meant.

Killian grabbed the picnic basket, opening it and handing the food and plates to Emma. She plated the food while he opened a bottle of wine.

"Food that's not from Granny's, definitely a nice change. How did you keep it hot?"

Killian explained the picnic basket from Regina.

"Well that was nice of her."

They ate their pasta and sipped on the wine, watching as the sun dipped under the horizon, night falling quickly after that. When they finished eating they cleaned up their mess and decided to wait for dessert. Emma grabbed the extra blanket Henry had left on the deck for them and curled into Killian, her back to his front. He helped her wrap the blanket and his arms around them and they simply sat in silence they only sound coming from the waves lapping against the ship.

Killian had been studying the stars for weeks on his trips with Henry and with books he had found at the library. Killian shared his knowledge with Emma, pointing out the stars and explains the history of the constellations. He told her of some that could also be seen in the Enchanted Forest, many similarities between those in that realm and this one.

"You are such a nerd Killian," Emma laughed. "Who would have though the fearsome Captain Hook was such a bookworm? I mean you know Ancient Greek. What other languages do you know?"

"I am quite proficient in Latin and have general knowledge of French and Arabic. I know bits and pieces of several others that aren't used in this world, that were useful to know on my travels, but most of my knowledge consists of profanities. As a young man coming from slavery and being offered a second chance at the Royal Naval Academy I absorbed as much knowledge as I could. Even when I turned to piracy, I read and learned as much and as often as possible." Killian considered now a good time to transition the evening, but his Swan was one step ahead for once.

"I guess that's where you learned to dance?" She turned to face him.

"Yes." Killian moved back and untangled them, stood and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"There's no music." Emma pouted.

"Actually, there is." Killian pulled Henry's iPod out of his pocket and opened it to the music player and pressed the button to play a waltz Henry had placed on the device at his request.

"You've come a long way with the technology of this world." Emma gave him her hand and he helped her to her feet. He pulled her into the proper frame for the waltz and began to lead her around the deck. Dancing with Emma felt a little like floating, a natural state of connection and harmony between them.

"I've had a great teacher in Henry. He helped me with how to use this device and also how to text, though I'm still not on the best terms with computers or the internet. I will learn. This is my home and I've got to adapt to survive here..."

"Killian Jones, I don't want to hear you tell me you're a survivor ever again." Emma cried, interrupting him. He halted their dance. Tears were brimming in her eyes, a tempest of emotions swirling about as though she was reliving everything they had gone through the last few months.

"I am a survivor, Emma. Do you remember when your dad helped Elsa free you from the ice wall? Your father echoed Anna's inspiring words, words that helped him become a man who never gives up; it's not just about surviving, you have to live. For the longest time I simply survived, I existed. Until I meet a charming blond-haired savior who held a knife to my throat and challenged me. Challenged me to be something more, something better than I had been in a long time. You saved me, Emma, in so many ways."

"Killian, I..."

"Let me finish, Swan. Curses, separations, being the bloody Dark Ones, dying and being resurrected proved that not even death can end our love. I intend to spend the rest of my life living for each day with you and loving you with everything I am."

Killian dropped to one knee and held up Liam's ring. Emma touched her hand to her chest feeling for the chain. She laughed through the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"How?" She exclaimed.

"Pirate, love." Killian was surprised she hadn't noticed him lift it when he wrapped them in the blanket. "Emma Swan, my True Love, my Savior, will you do grant me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to her lips. Her hand traveled from his lapels to thread through his hair. Finally she pulled back and leaned her forehead against his, breathing heavy, stood nose to nose with him.

"Yes." She said softly. "Marry me now?"

He stood back and brushed the tears from her face. "Emma..."

"No, marry me now. Just us. You're a ship's captain. Can't you marry us? I don't want to wait. We can keep it a secret and still give my parents and this town the wedding they'd expect for a princess marrying her True Love." Emma saw the hesitation plainly written across his face and continued, "My parents had a secret wedding before their official marriage, so if anyone would understand it's them."

Emma before him with her walls obliterated, Killian couldn't deny her anything if he wanted to, so all he could say was, "Aye."

"You told me that I saved you but you saved me too. I hear people joke about the Savior's savior, but it's the truth. When we were in New York, Henry said he noticed I was lonely and he wished that our family would be complete. A couple of days later you showed up and tried to give me True Love's Kiss. It didn't work because I didn't remember you, so taking that potion and understanding everything, all it made want to do was run. During our trip to the past I didn't tell you the whole truth when I told you about why I decided to stop running. Neal was definitely wrong. Home isn't the place that when you leave, you just miss it, because home isn't a place for me. You're my home, Killian. I promise that no matter what, I will always find you. I will have faith in you, and in us as a team. I vow to make sure you always know how much I love and cherish you. I, Emma Swan, take you, Killian Jones, as my husband from this day until the end of days."

They were both crying, though unlike their farewell in the Underworld, their tears were evidence of the profound joy they felt.

"I vow to be your partner in all things. I promise to always find you and though I'd bloody well like not to have to chase you to another realm if we can at all avoid it, I would still go to the end of the world or time for you. I will always fight for you, for Henry, for us and our family. I vow to make sure you always know how much I love and cherish you. I, Killian Jones, take you, Emma Swan, as my wife from this day until the end of days."

Killian slipped the ring onto her finger. He brought his hand to her face and wrapped his left arm about her waist, his hook gently resting against her back. He bent down and pressed his lips softly to hers to seal their vows.

"Well then Captain Jones, not so hard, eh?" Emma grinned. She closed the distance between their bodies until no space remained and circled her hips against him.

"Mrs. Jones, I assure you the opposite is true." Killian was almost undone by her movements.

"I believe, dear husband, you promised once that if you jabbed me with your sword I'd feel it," her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh, believe me, you shall most certainly feel it." He popped the t for dramatic effect. "You'll scream my name over and over before I'm done with you this evening, wife."

She backed up to the mast of the ship. Her eyes hooded with desire, knowing what she was asking of him. His adventurous Swan was an open book.

"Prove it." She dared.

"I do love a challenge." He laughed, a truly light and happy sound he had heard in ages.

He divested them of their clothes and pleasured her against the mast of his ship with his hand, tongue and hook before he "jabbed her with his sword." He made good on his promise to elicit his name from her lips over and over. Afterwards they laid back on the blanket from their picnic for a few minutes rest.

He made love to her for a second time but this time slowly, leisurely and with all the reverence he could show her. They came together in a shattering release of passion and once sated, wrapped themselves up in the other. Emma tucked herself against his chest, comforted by the sound of his heartbeat. He covered them with the remaining blankets he had set aside.

"We get to have another wedding and wedding night." Emma whispered. The excitement was evident in her voice.

"Then we are twice blessed, Swan." Emma smiled at the double meaning of Killian's words. Zeus, God of Gods gave them second chance at a life together and they would have the opportunity of promising themselves to each other again but this time in front of their friends and family.

"Technically it's Jones now," Emma deadpanned.

"That may be, but you'll always be Swan to me, love." Killian kissed her. "Besides, a private ceremony between the two of us isn't likely to stay secret for long if I go around calling you 'Mrs. Jones' or 'wife'." He chuckled.

"Say that again, Killian."

"That may be, but..." Emma smacked him lightly.

"Emma, my darling wife, I love you."

"Good night, husband. I love you too." Within a few minutes, Emma had fallen asleep, her breathing deep and even.

Killian was glad they had had this moment, but he couldn't help but be glad (if not a little greedy) Emma had wanted to have two weddings and, as she had said, two wedding nights. The rocking of the Jolly Roger on waves lulled him closer to sleep and Killian laughed to himself. Once a pirate, always a pirate.


	2. Part 2: Quiet Moments

**A/N:** The CS Hiatus Challenge Day 36 Photo prompt helped me add something to the larger story for Part 2 that makes it feel more complete. It has turned into something I hadn't expected. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma wasn't prepared for the whirlwind of excitement and activity when she and Killian came back into the Storybrooke port. Everyone was waiting at the docks because they knew what Killian's purpose in taking her away for the past twenty-four hours had been. And if one person knew then it was a matter of time before the rest of the town knew what was going on.

Emma could see her parents and Henry standing on the docks. Regina was holding Riley in her arms and Snow had Neal balanced on her hip. Killian grinned at her from the helm and guided them expertly into the Jolly's berth. Together they threw the lines to two dockworkers waiting with the crowd and secured the ship. As they were about to disembark Killian scooped her up and carried her off the ship. People shouted with excitement their congratulations on their engagement, even though they were technically married, no one else knew that. She knew that is why Killian decided to carry her off the ship bridal style.

"Killian, set me down," she demanded. "You're going to give us away."

"As you wish, my darling wife," he whispered into her ear as he gently set her down. He kissed her cheek and she shivered. She still couldn't believe they were married. After their private exchange of vows; they proceeded to make love all over the Jolly Roger until they had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms. With everything they had gone through in the last few months, she hadn't wished to waste their quiet moment and once he had asked she wanted nothing more than to marry him. It had been wonderful but now that they were back, for all anyone else would know, they were simply engaged.

A part of her, no matter how small, wanted the fairytale wedding enough to admit it; she was a princess after all even if she rarely felt like it. She wanted her mother helping her get ready, her father giving her away, smashing cake in her husband's face, tossing the bouquet to see which of her friends would be next and dancing the night away with her friends and family. The problem with wanting a traditional wedding meant that she was going to actually have to plan a traditional wedding. Now that was something she was not looking forward to doing.

Once they were on land again, her family gathered them both into hugs. The air was filled with a sense of merriment and laughter that had been missing for a long time in her family. After defeating Hades and returning from the Underworld, a celebration was in order. Emma, at the sound of laughter, looked over to where Killian was standing with Henry laughing at something she couldn't quite hear. Killian was an amazing father to their son. Henry had been calling Killian "dad" for weeks. Killian had been overwhelmed by the honor of it at first, not wanting to replace Neal in Henry's eyes. Henry himself explained that while Neal had been his father and he would always love him, Killian was the one who fulfilled the role as dad on a daily basis. Emma's private conversation with Henry revealed that this had nothing to do with her relationship to Killian but it would be nice if they made it official and got married.

Apparently Regina and Robin put together a party at their house (parties at Granny's had a tendency to end with some sort of trouble and Granny apparently preferred to be able to attend parties she didn't have to cook for) and as much as Killian wanted to whisk her home and make love to her, they had to put in an appearance at their own engagement party. It was kind of Regina considering everything she had on her plate recently. It was a lovely party, everything you'd expect from a former queen. She and Killian flowed from group to group, greeting guests and enjoying the peace they felt in happy company. If they drifted too far apart, one of them would correct the distance, brushing hip against hip, placing an arm around a shoulder or threading their fingers together.

Closer to the end of the party, Snow came up to her and Killian, "Can you hold Neal for a few minutes so I can chat with Emma?"

Killian looked supremely nervous at the prospect of holding her baby brother and ready to attempt to dissuade her mother; (she almost missed the quick glance he gave his hook before shifting his focus back to Snow) Snow ignored any protests and passed the baby to him.

"Don't worry Killian, he'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine. You should practice anyway, you know, for when you and Emma have children," Snow laughed. Killian smiled brightly.

Killian looked like he caught himself doing something he shouldn't, stopped smiling for a moment and glanced at Emma, blue eyes dark for a brief moment before the light returned. Children. They had certainly had a lot of discussions about having a future but aside from living in their house and getting married, talk hadn't progressed beyond that. Emma never thought she'd have more children after Henry. Did she want more children? Did he want a child of his own? He was already a wonderful father to Henry, but was that all he wanted?

Killian, tucking Neal into the crook of his left arm, began singing a soft tune to the lad. The young prince latched his tiny hand around one of Killian's fingers and smiled up at the pirate. Killian finished the lullaby before gazing over at his wife. The longing in her eyes as she watched him hold her brother was overwhelming, but there was something else, sadness and perhaps guilt her eyes. One they would have to discuss.

Emma couldn't quite understand the words of the tune he sang, but it was beautiful. She hadn't heard him sing before and she was definitely missing out on that (she'd have to get him to sing for her sometime). She felt a pull at her heart at the sight of her husband holding a baby in his arms. Oh, yes, she could certainly see that Killian wanted children. He was a natural and seemed content to simply hold the child despite his initial reluctance. Emma barely registered her mother talking to her.

"So Regina figured out how to use the Apprentice's wand to make a permanent door to the Enchanted Forest and the people from Camelot are set to return soon. We can send a letter with one of them to Elsa and Anna and ask if they want to visit for the wedding. I know how much you miss Elsa. It'd be lovely if she could be here to be a bridesmaid for you," Snow smiled.

Emma was still staring at Killian holding Neal as he babbled something unintelligible to the child, who simply cooed. Fearsome pirate, indeed.

"Emma, did you hear what I said?" Snow said, tapping her on her arm. Snow turned to observe the place where Emma's attention was locked. Snow smiled softly at her daughter.

"Easy to imagine Killian with your own child in his arms, isn't it?"

Emma turned to her mother, ready to give a retort that it was too soon, that they were just getting married, that they weren't ready and hadn't even discussed it yet. Her mother could see the turmoil in Emma's eyes and brushed her hand over her daughter's cheek.

"I know, you guys just got engaged and you think it might be too soon, but you two clearly need to discuss that. You guys are giving each other weird looks, like you're afraid to say something. Don't be. If anyone deserves happiness, it's the two of you. You need to talk about whether or not that happiness includes children beyond Henry," Snow pronounced.

"Yes, mom, I guess we do," she said, "And I did hear you before, I will write a letter to send to Elsa and Anna. I really miss them so it is a wonderful idea."

"So on to something I can help you with. While you were gone, I might have done a little bit of scouting for you. Some ideas for the wedding, if you and Killian would want to come over for lunch tomorrow, we can figure everything out."

Emma nodded. Knowing her mom, she probably had things half planned, but Emma couldn't find it in her to mind very much. Snow guided them over to Killian and took Neal back into her arms. She smiled at Emma before she walked away to find David. Emma was about to suggest they leave when Regina approached them, a large envelope in her hands.

"Thank you for this party, Regina. We truly appreciate your hospitality," Killian said, wrapping his arm around Emma and pulling her closer.

"You're welcome. We just thought it'd be nice to do something that wasn't at Granny's. I actually have something for you," she handed him the envelope. "I know you both technically cast the last curse but I know a lot about this curse. Since you weren't brought here by either of the first two curses and as caster of the third, you're immune to the restrictions that keep most of the residents in Storybrooke, I thought you'd need that. The third curse actually created it and I found it in my office."

Emma really didn't like the reminder that they had cast the curse, but she wasn't sure what relevance it held since they had broken it with True Love's Kiss after Killian came back. She watched Killian walk to the nearby table and empty the contents of the envelope onto it. There was a Maine driver's license, a Social Security card, a United States passport, a United Kingdom passport, certificate of naturalization and a birth certificate. Proof Killian Jones existed in the Land without Magic. Emma locked eyes with Killian and he looked unsure what to do with the documents before him.

"So you're saying he actually created these for himself with the curse?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Sort of a side effect of the curse is that it gives you what you need to prove you exist in this land, to reinforce the curse itself but setting one part of it in reality. I mean, a centuries old pirate without identification is likely to draw attention," Regina sniggered.

Killian snorted. "I was wondering how my birthday was listed on these documents. I don't believe I've even told Emma that date. Considering I spent years not aging in Neverland, I really haven't counted in a long time."

"Probably best these documents have information that correlates with your physical age rather than your actual age, Killian," Emma laughed, grabbing the birth certificate from him. "How old does it say you are? Born in 1981? So you're only two years older than me?"

"Physically, yes, however..." Killian smirked at her but she cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah old man. Curses, Neverland and whatnot have given you experience but you've got a still youthful glow," meeting his smirk with one of her own. Emma could _feel_ the heat from Killian's gaze as his blue eyes swept over her body. His intention to make her pay for calling him an old man was written plainly on his face. A not-so-discreet cough from Regina brought her awkwardly back to reality.

"Perhaps the two of you should take yourselves home before you devolve and give into your primal urges. I'll keep Henry here this weekend and we'll see you for brunch tomorrow at your mother's. I will give your excuses to everyone," Regina huffed in a condescending tone.

Emma grabbed Killian's hand. She pulled him to her and threw her arms around his shoulder. Killian, not missing a beat, dipped her into a dramatic kiss and the guests let out a cheer. She immediately poofed them home to their bedroom.

"Home sweet home," Emma laughed when he finally released her lips.

Killian moved like lightening, divesting her of her clothes and with only a few light kisses and gentle caresses had her body screaming for more. Impatient for him to take his clothes off, Emma waved her hand and his clothes were suddenly across the room, folded precisely per Killian's usual neat freak habits, laid out on the chair beside his dresser.

"Impatient are we, my love?"

"Yes. Now please…" He cut off her plea with a harsh kiss. Emma felt her knees about to give way, knowing she literally couldn't stand the wait any longer.

Killian, knowing Emma was about to collapse, eased her down to their bed, nudging her legs apart he fell to his knees before her intending to worship her. Emma's legs hung off the edge of the mattress but Killian gently tapped her left leg, indicating she should wrap her legs around his neck. He bit her inner thighs lightly a few times as he kissed his way closer to where he knew she wanted him. She cursed loudly and thrust her hips forward as he touched his tongue to her core. Pressing his thumb to her clit in a circling pattern, he continued to fuck her with his tongue.

Emma could barely think, the only coherent thought she could muster was that her husband was trying to drive her mad. She desperately needed him inside her. Hell, she'd settle for his fingers at this point but she sensed he knew exactly how high he was bringing her and was deliberately denying her fall. Just when she couldn't stand it anymore, he applied the perfect amount of pressure to her clit and she finally came. He continued his ministrations through the waves of her orgasm until her body settled.

"Please, Killian… need… so… much… more," managing to form an actual sentence, Emma felt relief as he disentangled her legs from his neck and stood at the edge of the bed.

Killian prided himself on his control but as he thrust into Emma's welcoming quim, he nearly came on the spot. Every time they had sex was, well it was bloody amazing, but it was overwhelming for his senses and his emotions. He paused for a moment to let Emma adjust and to collect himself.

"Move, Killian. Now!" Emma commanded, her breathing ragged and uneven. It wouldn't take much to fall again. As they began to slowly move together, finding their rhythm, Emma's groans of frustration soon turned to moans of sheer ecstasy.

Killian couldn't hold back any longer. He began thrusting madly and when Emma arched her back off the bed to met him mid-thrust, Killian slipped his right arm underneath her to pull her closer to him.

The movement to bring her closer to him caused a change in pressure on her clit and Emma could stop the scream as her orgasm rippled through her. Killian continued thrusting for mere seconds before the force of Emma's orgasm had him groaning her name and finding his own release.

Sometime later Emma awoke and realized she found herself cleaned up and tucked under the blanket. Killian had taken off his brace and wrapped himself around her after he had taken care of her and from his breathing, Emma knew he hadn't fallen asleep yet. She turned in his arms.

"I love you," her words soft and still slurred by sleep.

"I love you too, Emma." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Swan, you can ask anything of me." His accent was thicker as he was exhausted and half awake. She hesitated for a second, unsure if now was a good time to ask. She cupped his face and ran her thumb over the scar on his right cheek.

"Do you want children, Killian?" Emma was scared of what he would say because once it was said, it couldn't be unsaid.

Killian stared at her for a few moments. This was about the look she had given him earlier. She wanted more children but she felt guilty about it. For wanting more.

"Emma… nothing would make me happier than to have children with you but if you don't want to or we can't for some other reason, I want you to know that you are enough, Emma. You and Henry are my family and nothing is going to change that. What do _you_ want, Emma?"

"I never thought after I gave Henry up that I'd ever had more children. When Regina gave me memories of never giving Henry up, I thought that would be enough. Now, well… now I understand how my mom felt in the Echo Cave. I want to be able to raise a child, our child Killian, and give them everything you and I never had…" Emma could feel the tears trickling down her face, falling to the pillow below.

"You're worried about Henry. We can talk to him beforehand. He will understand and I'm sure he'll be thrilled to be a big brother." Killian wiped her tears away.

"How long have you been back? How long were we in the Underworld?"

Killian had to think for a few moments. "Five weeks in the Underworld. Three weeks back."

"And before that there were three weeks after we cast the curse that we were back in Storybrooke. Six weeks in Camelot prior to that. So seventeen weeks…" Emma couldn't manage to say the thought outloud. He was frowning at her uncertain of her point while doing the math and thinking about the last seventeen weeks until she saw the realization cross her husband's face.

"You haven't had your courses since before you became the Dark One." Killian blushed a little. During his years with Milah, he had always been able to track her monthly time. With Emma, he hadn't been able to because they had hardly been intimate before Camelot and then the chaos that followed he hadn't paid attention as he should have.

"I realized the same thing earlier. And we haven't been very careful the last few weeks. I may already be pregnant. And I don't know if I'm more worried that I am or that I'm not."

"In the morning, we will go see the doctor and then we will go from there." Killian hoped she would take his reassurances to heart. "For now, sleep Swan. I love you and I'll be here when you wake."

"I love you too." Emma curled into Killian's arms and sighed. This was her home. Killian was her home. They were alive and safe. They had a happiness that was hard won and one they would continue to fight. And if they could overcome death itself, they could get through anything. Together, Emma thought as sleep finally pulled her under.

* * *

 **UP NEXT...** Part 3 - Emma and Killian get answers about Emma's health. Preparation begins for a royal wedding and old friends come to Storybrooke.


End file.
